


夏之终至

by kammy2019



Category: 2wish
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kammy2019/pseuds/kammy2019





	夏之终至

“你手破了，贴一下。”  
今日新见的随行翻译递了张创口贴来，Tin伸手接过来，是哈密瓜的图案，很是可爱。  
现在是粉丝见面会的中场休息时间，刚刚他退场的时候有热情的粉丝冲上来给他递礼物，可能是刮到女孩子的手链了。伤口不大，但他不是很能忍痛的人，说到底也挺不舒服。  
但他没出声，换了另一只手去接礼物，用不太熟悉的英语说谢谢，谢谢你们来见我。  
他不知道这位翻译小哥哥是怎么知道他受伤的，居然还随身带了创口贴。礼貌地朝他行了合十礼，又说了一遍“谢谢”，尝试给自己把伤口贴上。  
要说Tin作为一个一线当红明星，生活自理能力几乎是没有。可爱的小翻译站在一旁看他手眼不协调的样子，皱了皱眉头说，要不然我来帮你吧。  
Tin也点点头表示放弃，那就麻烦你了。  
年轻的翻译手指翻飞，灵活地帮他处理好伤口，结束的时候还用自己修长的手指在创口贴的两侧按了一下。指尖扫过Tin的掌心，轻轻痒痒的。在这个浮躁的圈子里待久了，Tin有一瞬间几乎以为面前的男孩子是在勾引自己了，他侧过脸去看棕色头发的小脑袋，见那人浅浅地笑起来，表示处理好了，一脸无辜纯良的样子。Tin摇摇头意识到自己可能是多想了。  
他将手收回来，道了句谢，问：  
刚刚还没有问翻译先生，您怎么称呼？  
男孩子略显紧张地笑一笑，做出个握手的姿势来：  
“您好，Tin先生，忘记自我介绍了，我叫Can Kiracorn。”  
“Can？”Tin伸出手去虚虚同他握一握，又跟着他念一遍，笑了，“我的名字是Tin，跟你的倒是一个意思。”  
Can反应了一下才明白他说什么，也跟着笑起来。  
倒是很有缘分，Tin说。  
Can抬起头来望向他的眼睛，Tin的眼神里都是笑意，Can才反应过来他在调戏自己。微微抿了抿唇提醒他，下一场有私人问题的提问环节，请他做好准备，不要忘记话术。  
最好不要临时改词，要不然他到时候翻译会很吃力。倒不是语言方面的困难，他了解过Tin这个人的，喜欢说一些意有所指的话。Can是第一回给明星做跟场，也知道他们说的话常被解读，所以很担心自己传达错意思，惹来不必要的麻烦。  
Tin不置可否地笑一笑点点头，有工作人员来喊他们做下半场的准备。两人结束话题把妆补一补，一前一后上了场。  
果然按照台本有私人问题提问时间，大抵不过问一问初恋在什么时候，初吻在什么时候。Tin入行的时间挺久了，这都是小儿科的问题，他微微侧一侧脸，记着摄像机的镜头方向，摆出帅气的pose，托着俊俏的脸做思考的表情，引起台下粉丝的尖叫声。  
Can在心里叹一叹，这人简直，深谙此道。  
“关于初吻啊…”那人做出个环抱的姿势，将话筒握在手里把玩。  
引起主持人和观众不耐的催促：  
难道美好的故事太多，记不住啦？Tin要这么卖关子。  
“倒确实是美好。上大学的时候，有一回我们系同另一个系联谊，搞假面舞会。会有个熄灯十秒的剧情，这十秒里你可以做你想做的事情。然后灯熄了，有个女孩子…嗯…来亲了我。”  
“哇那可真是一段浪漫的故事了，然后呢？然后我们Tin弟弟就开始了初恋吗？”  
“没有。她亲完我就跑了，后来灯亮了，我周围一个人都没有。”  
“哇，那可真是太可惜了啊……”  
这一段台本里没有。所幸Tin没有说太暧昧的话，Can用字正腔圆的英音帮他做好翻译，接着听见他说：  
是可惜，不知道她知不知道我现在长得这么好看，啧啧…  
Can在他的那两声啧啧中差点咬到自己的舌头。腹诽了一句脏话，还是按照那人臭屁的习惯帮他做了翻译，台下果然响起成片的尖叫声。  
甘拜下风甘拜下风。  
同样作为男孩子，他们俩撩人的本事简直一个天上一个地下。  
活动结束的时候，按流程Tin有个跟全场粉丝的合照。搞不清楚那个人是什么目的，合照的时候非拉上自己，指着自己左手边的位置，对着话筒喊他：  
Can先生，介不介意一起来合个影啊？  
Tin身后是成片的粉丝，因着这句话现在全都抬起头来看已经快要走到幕后的Can。无奈将身上的麦克风拆一拆，回句“当然”，迅速跑去那人特意空出来的位置里。  
Sweety～  
散场Can收拾行李的时候又被人喊住。  
“Can，介不介意，留个联系方式。”  
明明是问话，却听不出半点询问的意思来，Tin半举着手机，示意Can。  
拒绝是不礼貌的，Can一边掏出手机来开机，一边去揣测大明星的想法。该不会今日自己哪里做得不好，后续还有追责吧。  
就跟你说Can，这些娱乐圈里的事情哪是你能沾的，要不是暂时丢了工作，正处在青黄交接的当口，断不会接这样风口浪尖的工作的。  
郁闷间手机已经打开了帐号，那人凑来扫了二维码。Can收到关注讯息，竟还是大号，我的天！  
说不得今晚自己怕是要给人扒得底裤都不剩。无语望苍天，那人倒是完全不理会他的无奈，冲他摇摇手里的手机：  
Can你开了车来的吧，我下面还有工作，就先走了。保持联系哦～  
晚间的时候他接到了电话：  
Can kiracorn先生，本公司想聘请您为Tin Mattanan先生的同行翻译。Tin先生后期将专注于欧美市场的开拓，团队十分期待您的加入。  
Can在一团困惑中挂断电话，搞不清状况。  
开心？大概有一点。得了新工作机会自然开心，但这事来得蹊跷。好像一切都走得太顺其自然了，对一个刚丢工作的寻常翻译来说。  
这倒也不是主要，网络上果然渐渐出现他的一些公开信息来。跟他连在一起的热搜带着Tin的名字，他觉得羞愧又紧张。  
他没什么黑料，一路平平稳稳地长大，英文专业，毕业后就是翻译。一面公司任职，一面接点私活。  
再多说点，可能不怎么光彩的就是他上一份工作的离职原因。某日里单位聚餐，坐大办公室的那位老总是他老板，三十出头的年纪，事业有成，家庭圆满，Can日常随他各个国家间飞来飞去的。  
那日里喝得有点多，不知着了什么道，紧紧将Can搂在怀里，作势要来亲他。把一众同事惊得目瞪口呆，Can自己也被吓到了。推搡半日推不动，直接将左手里一杯酒泼在人脸上。  
然后他丢了工作。  
他去辞职收拾东西的时候，那人将他叫进办公室里去，准备将办公室窗帘放下来的时候又瞧了瞧Can的脸色，默默放下了遥控器。  
他说你跟我一场，本该体面送别。但喝酒误事，实是抱歉。  
Can动一动嘴唇，没说什么，只回了句嘴：  
我那不叫跟你一场，我与你，只是雇佣关系。  
他是gay不假，但他没蠢到勾引自己有家室的上司。这种下三滥的事他做不出来，但外头那群探头探脑的人不会信，他知道。  
果然又出现新的热搜：Can 同性恋。  
炸开一片谩骂声：  
死同性恋，不要跟我们Tin扯上关系。  
同性恋你去死吧。  
接下来的话就不堪入目了。Can关掉手机，揉揉太阳穴把眼睛闭起来。  
该来的总会来的。今日Tin加他好友的时候就意识到了，奇怪的是自己居然没有提醒他换小号。  
也是惊奇自己的脑回路。  
一片胡思乱想里接进了电话，那头是今天的雇主。  
“Can…”  
那边喊了他之后没再出声。  
他回了一句：  
嗯。  
“抱歉。”  
Can不知道说什么。上一份工作辞职的时候，他的老板也跟他说对不起。他说Can太诱人了，要是他愿意，自己可以给他买套房子，保他下半生衣食无忧。  
Can失笑，衣食无忧这种事情，居然还是现社会小三的普遍追求？不说卖命，也着实一毕业就跟着那人做事了，现如今竟对他生出这样龌龊的心思来，落得草草收场。  
那Tin呢，Tin又是因为什么？  
按他那样的身份，怎么垂青他一个小翻译？他过于热情地来加自己的好友，又收到聘用的邮件，偏偏此刻那人还在微微发烫的电流那头等他的回答。  
“你到底想做什么，Tin先生？”  
那边沉默许久，问了句话，叫Can瞬间大脑轰鸣。  
Tin问：  
吻我的那个人，是你，对吧。  
====  
故事要从什么时候说起呢？  
大概从那个盛夏里的开学季说起？说那一群青葱年少里，Tin顶着一张帅得惨绝人寰的脸直直地撞进Can心里来。从此后他便成了那个偷窥者，他会穿过两栋教学楼特地路过Tin的教室，会在正正好的时间出现在食堂里Tin钟爱的那家做酸辣粉的店面窗口，巧巧排在Tin的身后。  
他们说过话的，某一回Tin的背包链没有拉好。Can伸出小指戳戳他的后背，示意他拉链开了。Tin倒是自在，冲他那麻烦同学帮我拉一下啦谢谢。  
Can大抵是脸也通红指尖颤抖地帮人把拉链拉上的。那一日他没吃上午饭，因为Tin低头朝他笑的样子叫他落荒而逃。  
你看吧，几年前是这样。  
几年后还是这样。但凡遇到这个人，他就完全失去思考能力。

“我查过了，Can。你大学和我同一所学校，当时联谊的也是你我各自所在的系。那天你作为活动组织方的一员，在十秒熄灯活动之后就没再出现。”  
最重要的，最重要的，你刚刚靠近我，我便闻出了你身上的味道。你大概不知道自己身上有独特的奶香吧，说起来变态，但那味道我真的记了很多年。  
你撩人而不自知。  
Tin说不清楚这是不是动心，是不是他的初恋，总之他把这个小插曲一直记在心里。Can低头帮他贴创口贴的时候Tin就意识到了，这么多年，他大概又回到了那个小小的礼堂里，人声俱寂，他能感觉到的只有黑暗里压在他唇上的轻软触感。  
但这次他好像来得及伸手了，他好像握住了那个偷心贼的手。  
他摘掉面具，原来是你啊，Can。  
而电话这头的Can终于回应他：  
嗯，是我。  
还有，对不起。我不知道那是你的初吻，惊扰了你的世界，我很抱歉，蒙你惦记，我很惶恐。  
他能听到Tin在电话那头浅浅的呼吸声，伴着电流的声音传过来，贴着他的脸颊发烫。他仿佛又回到那一日的食堂，第无数次站在Tin的身后，就那么望着Tin。  
其实他爱得十分明目张胆了。但那人太耀眼，追他步伐的人那么多，Can算什么。他不过是黑暗里攥紧了拳头用尽毕生力气，偷得一个吻的盗贼罢了。  
“那么，Can，这么多年了，你还要不要再来我身边？”

这是与Tin结束通话的第七天。  
这是Can宅在家的第七个早上。生物钟叫他早早地醒来，打开手机，刷进超话。  
是了，除了是Tin的初吻对象这个身份以外，他还是Tin Mattanan的超话大咖。  
十五级资深元老的那一种。  
点进去签了到，随意翻一翻今日Tin的动态，意识到那人今日去了意大利。Can因网络暴力将手机关机很久了，Tin最后问的那句话也叫他困扰，所以最近都没有关注Tin的动态。  
点进与Tin的私聊对话框里去，翻一翻都是自己的一厢情愿。  
TinTin今日韩国，注意安全。活动在晚上，一定注意休息哦。  
TinTin你今天好像有点过敏了，注意吃药注意休息。  
TinTin今天活动的时候下雨了，你有淋到雨，注意不要感冒。  
…  
细细数来竟有上千条，原来他喜欢Tin那么久了。  
但手指就是不受控制地继续敲击键盘：  
米兰小雨，温度低，记得穿外套。  
点击发送。  
切出去随意逛一逛，收到一条新私信，点开来，是Tin穿着蓝色外套撑着伞的照片。  
是的，这么多年，那个人依旧帅得惨绝人寰。他站在Can的心上，从来没离开过。  
感慨完那人的帅气后才意识到，是Tin给他回了私信！那人真是！  
什么都查得到啊……  
Can泄气。  
切回推特去，转发了七天之前Tin工作室发布的申明：  
诚聘Can Kiracorn先生为Tin Mattanan先生的随行翻译，邀您共赴Tin Mattanan先生的欧美之旅，热忱期待您的回复。  
Can写，荣幸之至。  
是的，荣幸之至。谢谢你们工作室在我被推上风口浪尖的时候发布聘用邀请函，谢谢你们特地撰写专函发布声明，表示Can先生无论是不是gay都不影响公司聘用他的决定，更谢谢Tin在自己的个人简介里加了“LGBT”这一项。  
他们为Can织了网，兜住了他深不见底的绝望。  
而Can知道，这一切不过是因为Tin的念念不忘。  
去他身边吗？当然要去。  
他一路站成仰望的姿势，其实不管Tin对他存了什么样的心思，能站到那人身边去当然好。圆自己一个梦，也圆Tin一个梦。

再见到Tin已经是他从米兰回来的第二天。  
Can在自己的新办公室里发着呆，他没什么事情做，打开手机在Tin的个站里做些简单的翻译工作。  
早晨管理组发了Tin在米兰的生图，配了漂亮的文字。他指节翻飞，今日的文案他是真的喜欢了，属于我们的夏天永远不会结束。  
那属于Can和Tin的夏天呢？  
那个少年明媚着一张脸，在Can的心里住了这么多年。Can确实没有离开过那个夏天，但Tin一定已经遇到过很多的跟Can没有关系的夏天了。  
果然是他现在靠Tin近了，人心不足蛇吞象。他居然开始幻想将Tin带回那个夏天去，求他也在明媚阳光下牵自己的手，满足他所有的青春幻想。  
敲敲手机键盘将翻译好的文稿发送出去，Tin就是在这个时候推门进来的。  
那人倚在玻璃门上，曲者指节敲门：  
Can。  
Can抬头去看他，良久才默默嗯了一声算作回答。两人一站一坐保持着对望的姿势谁也没有动，也不知道是谁先开口还是两人同时的，都说了一句“谢谢”。  
谢谢什么呢？大概只有他们自己知道吧。  
====  
后来他成为Tin的同事，同他飞去世界各地。见证他的热闹他的光彩，也见证他的辛苦他的狼狈他因糟糕的作息胃痛到夜不能寐。  
其实Can的包里何止有随时随备的创口贴，Tin的胃药，过敏药，退烧药，所有他能想到的都给Tin准备着，他比Tin的助理更在意他的身体状况。  
Tin一出事他就心疼得不知所措，Tin会在缓过来的时候反过来安慰他，放心，我好着呢。  
谁也没说他们之间到底是什么关系，Tin不提，Can自然不会问。要是能拥有这个人当然好，这是他无数深夜的经年梦。但Tin太美好了，跌落凡尘估计也不会落到他怀里来。  
自嘲地笑一笑，同他一道赶返程的飞机。

Tin的经纪人佩姐，是个热情又热闹的姑娘。某日里没什么事，一群人围着聊天。她拉着Can的手，问他“可有喜欢的姑娘？”，复又意识到Can gay的身份，又问“可有喜欢的小伙子”，问这句话的时候Tin正好结束健身回来，透过湿透的背心能看到他线条分明的肌肉轮廓。  
诺，喜欢的人可不就在那里吗？但Can不能说，只笑着回佩姐的话：  
还没有，佩姐可以帮我介绍的。  
说完这话Tin气冲冲地跑过来将他从人群里拽出去，惹来身后一群人的笑闹声。Can在艰难保持的平衡里无奈地想，自己又是哪里得罪了这个阴晴不定的人。  
被人圈在怀里，身后是冰凉的墙壁面砖。Can叹一口气：  
“你到底想怎么样？”  
Tin低头看自己怀里的人，只见Can涨红了一张脸。搞不清楚他到底是在生气还是在害羞，可实在是好看得可爱。  
Tin没忍住，张嘴咬了一口他的脸颊。  
“唔…”Can吃痛，皱起眉头来瞪他，把话又问了一遍，Tin你到底想怎么样？  
“我想怎么样你不知道吗？”  
谁允许你答应佩姐的相亲安排？谁允许你在走廊里对Pete笑？谁允许你还跟之前的同事有联系？还有…你帐号已经很久没有给我发私信了…  
Tin说着说着声音渐渐小下去，颓然地将脑袋搁在Can的肩颈处。温热的呼吸扫在Can裸露的一段皮肤上，Can觉得自己有点呼吸困难。  
但他终于懂了。  
那些无论任何场景下莫名其妙发酸的语气。走廊里遇到刚同Pete打过招呼还没来得及收起笑容来的自己，某人大力撞过来的肩膀。进来办公室看到自己新发出的短信气呼呼摔门而去的时候。  
那些Can说不清道不明的情绪，他现下是终于懂了。  
伸手将人往自己怀里再带一带，贴着Tin的耳朵：  
其他的我不知道你在气什么，发信息那件事我可以解释。他前些日子离婚了，你也知道我一直没换手机号，他给我打电话，问我还愿不愿意跟他，你来的那天我就回信息拒绝他了。佩姐说相亲那件事，嗯…是因为，她在帮我，确认你的心意。  
Can知道自己的脸此刻肯定红透了，Tin想抬起头来看他，却被Can紧紧地抱在怀里不许他抬头。Tin几乎是大笑起来：  
他们不需要帮你来揣测我的心意，我在遇见你的那一天，就已经向你表达了我的想法。我还以为一直以来我表现得足够明显。  
所以你，现在可以放开我，叫我吻一吻你了吗？

 

一点小番外

说起来确定关系的那一天某人吐槽自己好久没有给他发过私信了。  
今日其实是个特别的日子，Can与Tin终于结束腻腻歪歪的异地恋爱，咳这是佩姐他们说的。原话是“Tin你就不能叫Can搬你那里去住吗？我天天大半夜找人我不麻烦吗？你们俩整天卿卿我我的当公司的人都瞎了吗？”。  
肺活量之大叫Can胆颤，又因某人第无数次将他按在自家沙发上动手动脚而终于屈服。在不需要自己跟场的某个休息日，Can开始打包自己的行李。  
Can东西不多，不多会儿就收拾好了，开了车将东西搬进Tin家里去，整理完毕掏出手机来点开那人的私信对话框，信息还停留在很久之前他提醒Tin米兰小雨那一条上。  
“亲爱的Tin Mattanan先生，小粉丝已经收拾停当，不知道您，睡粉吗？”  
那边信息倒回得快，可能是中场休息：  
睡！  
为什么会有这样一问呢？因为刚刚Can将自己的私人物品搬进Tin卧室的时候，看到了床头柜抽屉里一整排的润滑剂。  
靠…  
我就知道…  
但Can也不是什么未成年，他们决定住一起的时候Can就做好了心理准备了。他们恋爱的时间虽然不算长，但谈恋爱当然会有欲望。  
欲望是Tin同他接吻时不知不觉摸进衬衫里的手，是他粗重的呼吸声，是两人笑闹中半硬的性器。但他不说可以，Tin绝不进一步动作。他大概也终于等来那人将他放在手心上的时候，其实也没什么可怕的吧。他带着献祭一般的心情等他的爱人。  
（好了初夜我们就3469自行想象吧，某砾肾不好最近嘤嘤嘤）  
某日里云雨初歇，Can被人长腿长手压在身下。他试图推开一点没推动，倒换得那个人更紧地贴上来。能感觉到某个贴着自己大腿侧的物实微微发烫，他索性将手伸进被窝里去带着巧劲掐他。  
那人嘶地吸口气，将他手剪了按在头顶枕头上，翻身将他压在自己身下：  
怎么，刚刚我表现不满意？小Can没吃饱吗？  
Can抽出手来绕着他胸口粉色的茱萸果打旋，学他往常说话的口气：  
喂，我说，你睡粉丝，这行为啧啧，不好不好。  
“你以为我没关注你帐号？你都爬墙去刷我师弟了，都跟我师弟要合照了，你算什么粉丝？”  
说到这个Tin便有气，叫你爬墙叫你爬墙，今天要把你做得下不来床看你会不会学乖一点，哼！  
当然这起爬墙事件以Can缺席了Tin的下一次活动告终。一方面他确实是被做得下不来床，另一方面那人在性事上也确实不知节制，Can挺恼他，因此在Tin问他要不要一起订机票的时候哼了一声，老子不舒服，老子不去！  
Tin笑一笑不置可否，不去就不去吧。这回小师弟也去，你要一起跟着去我还不放心呢。

The end.


End file.
